Return Gift
by subhsresaha
Summary: We thank strangers for many minor favors but forget to express our love to those who really love and care for us… :) :)


**A /N:** Hey how are you all... i'm here again with my crazy ideas...plz bear with me... Happy reading.. :)

* * *

**"Return Gift"**

A girl was standing in front of the door… she was wearing a white salwaar with red dupatta covering her head.. and holding a brass plate consists of a diya (oil lamp), some flowers and few sweets… all of this simple shows that she was coming from any holy place…

One.. two.. three.. she rang the bell for a quiet a few more time wishing that the person inside the house would answer to the ringing bell… but unfortunately she was wrong.. how can she forget that the person inside the house is not an early riser as still there was time for the sun to wake up properly…

After trying so many time she somehow managed to opened the door .. she looked at the decorated hall in front of her.. took a sigh and headed toward the room upstairs of the duplex house…

As she opened the room she was welcomed by the chilled atmosphere…as the air conditioner was powered full..and a sweet smile crept her lips when she came across the sweetest person sleeping there..

He was lying their cuddling the pillow and shivering badly as the comforter was lying on the floor rather than covering his body…

She went over to him and properly covered him with the comforter.. he also settle down with the warmth of it and a smile crept on his lip…

She then took a holy flower from the brass plate and touched it on his fore head and prayed.. then she placed a kiss on his forehead with the full intensity of love and care…

She was about to leave the room when he opened his eyes and held off her hands…

" Arrey tum a gaye… kab aye mission se…" he asked her while sitting up on the bed…

"Hmm.. kal sham koi aa gayi thi mei…" she answered..

"Kaisa raha tumhara mission… sab formalities complete ho gaya ne? "

" haan.. sab pehle sei complete kia hua tha…Good morning…" she said blankly…

"Aur tum kal sham koi a gayi toh mujhe bataya kyu nei.." he asked her.. while looking at the Prasad in the holy plate…

She didn't answer this time.. just put her head down.. then she gave him the prasad and painted a red tika on his forehead…

He asked while eating the Prasad.." itni subha subha mandir gaye the tum… kyu karte ho tum yeh sab… apne ap ko taklif kyu deti ho tum…" with full concern..

"Mujhe accha lagta hai mandir jana… aur appno ke lia dua mangna koi taflif nei hoti.. aur apko toh patai hai app mere lia kya maine rakhte hai…" She said..

With this she left the room silently… he could now clearly feel that she is hurt by any of his did.. as the bubbliest girl has now turned into a silent sad girl…

He took the whole Prasad and drink some water and went to freshen up.. it was a special day for him… and for her also…

After sometime he went out to the hall for the breakfast… every day she would call him up for the breakfast but it didn't happen as she was in her silent mode… and this is one of the her behaviour that irritates him the most…

As he came out in the hall he saw that the whole dinning and the drawing space were beautifully decorated with ribbons and balloons and candles… as reminisces was still there as brunt candle and shrink air balloons…

Now he was feeling guilty.. as he has came to know the exact reason of her silence… he has failed to fulfil his promise.. as he had promised that he will celebrate his next birthday with her… she has left no stone unturned to present him a sweet ,nice birthday celebration but now it seems that he has spoiled all her surprises and planning…

Obviously she was angry on him and at the same time hurt too…but now he has to convince her… all he need is a piece of cake and a warm hug to convince her… she seems like a non understandable person but in fact she is very kind hearted…

He walked like a cat to the kitchen without making any noise and hugged her from behind.. she got scared and bet him with the spatula that she was holding in her hand… Bang! The spoon hit his hand and it was hot…

"Aaahhh.." he shouted… and immediately she turned towards him and started her caring… she got panicked and was finding the suitable thing to cure that burned part…

She was running here and there holding his hand.. and at last got the medicine and applied that to his hand to prevent blisters…

Both of them were breathing hard and sat on the sofa…

"I am sorry.. mujhe aisa nei karna chaye tha…" she said softly while a tear drop was ready to run down her cheeks…

He didn't say anything…just went to the window and glanced at the sky..then he came back to her… and sit in front of her…

" naah.. bahar toh mausam ekdam thik hai.. toh hamare ghar mei aise ghane badal kyu chaye hue hai… " he said in a serious tone while nodding her head in disappointment…

Till then she has started to cry…" lo.. ab toh barish bhi suru ho gayi…" he said mockingly while placing a finger under her chin to lift up her crying face…

"arrey…koi dekho to iss pagal larki ko.. kaise bina baat pe roye jar aha hai… log kya kahenge ki mei apne pari ko rulati hu.. yeh accha lagega tumhe… bolo?" he said trying to console her.. in return she just nodded her head in negation..

" fir jaldi jaldi apne ashu poch lo…" he then rubbed all her tears " you know naah mujhe tumhari anshu acche nei lagte…" then she smiled and hugged him tightly.. he to hugged her in return…

" Happy birthday dear Da… many many happy returns of the day…" she said in that warm hug… and he just kissed on her head passionately…

They broke apart.. and with no answer she left him and went back to the kitchen.. He was surprised what he saw next… she was holding a cake for him…

He again felt guilty for disappointing her as she had made it especially for him but he couldn't cut it on appropriate time..

He again hugged her lightly and said " I am sorry for spoiling your surprise for me… mujhe patai nei tha ki tum wapis aa gayi the… "

She gave him a hurt smile and said," its okey… mujhe apko bata dena chaye tha ki mei wapis a gayi hu…"

Though they had a relation but they share a sweet friendship bond.. they understand each other and most importantly care for each other… she is the most beautiful girl in the world for him and he is the most strongest and loving hero for her… their life was perfect with each other…

She kissed his cheeks and again wished him birthday with tremendous happiness..they enjoyed the moment by cutting cake and smiling…

…

…

…

It was three in the afternoon and he had told "Shrey" to get ready… her parents had given her a nice name Shreya, but he love to call her as Shrey only…

It was a surprise for her that he has planned.. He was wearing a blue shirt which his Shrey has gifted him on his b'day… and she was wearing formals…as he has informed her that they were going somewhere for their work and it's an emergency…

He has picked her from the house and told her not to ask any thing as they were going for an urgent task… but he has other things planned for that special day…

He had booked two tickets for a romantic movie which she was eagerly waiting for..it was the movie of her favourite actor Shahrukh Khan..he just wonder her taste being a diehard fan of SRK.. ( ;) Btw he is my fav actor too)..

The movie was ended by 7 pm and she feel very happy after watching her hero on screen… she asked him the reason for the surprise…

"Abhi toh aur bhi surprise baki hai…. Just obey my orders sweetheart.." he replied with a wink..

Then they headed towards their next destination..on the way in the car, he played some romantic songs.. she sat in a relax position and was enjoying her favourite collection of songs and singing along with it…

He saw her booming face, she seemed relaxed and happy..and he felt glad to see her smiling...

They reached a resort..where he has booked a table for two…They were welcomed by a big gang of guys who were well groomed with black suit and tie…

They stepped inside.. it was a nice place and it's naturally beautiful.. and decorated with mini yellow lights which gave an illusion of candles… one of the guys directed them towards the table that was specially arranged for them…

The table was covered with white cloth.. and n there was a glass pot full of different colour roses… and around it was decorated with small small candles… as the candles were lit it was illuminated with brightness along with flower fragrance… soft music was playing at the background with very low volume…

The table was at the pool side.. so they could see the reflection spreading over the water making a blurred picture of the table along with them…

Then after some time the waiter served all the foods all according to shreya's wish.. she was really happy to saw such a nice arrangement only for her.. and also by her favourite person.. they started to taste all the food…and at last they also have their favourite dessert 'malai koofi'… it was really a beautiful evening for them as they hardly gets chance to spent time together..

After they finished the dinner, he stood up from his seat kneeled down on one feet holding a yellow rose in his hand.. Shrey was really happy as he could easily make out from her face… after she took the flower from his hand and then he presented her a letter with a small gift…

She opened the gift and found a beautiful gold bracelet… she kissed it and forwarded her hand asking him to tie it on her wrist…

"Pasand aya na mere pari ko yeh return gift…" he asked her lovingly…

It was so overwhelming for her so, she just nodded her head giving the answer…then she opened the letter and started to read it…

_ I am sorry…Shrey;_

_Many a times I forgot to thank you for various reason… Thank you..I know you don't like to hear thanx from me… but.. I need to say this today.._

_Thankx for tolerating me…and bear with all the troubles that I have brought for you… and sorry for all the reasons I made you cry.. _

_I know I'm elder than you..and I should look after all your needs and wants.. but I failed to do that.. I am not able to care you as you do for me… even I know you love me like anything and always will.. but I never dare to tell how much I love you… _

_I don't want you to feel lonely and hide your feelings and put a smile on your face so as to make me happy.. I am not expert as your boyfriend in making romantic dates for you… an also spending so much time with you.. but I tried love you more than him…_

_Love you.. love you a lot my little sister Shreya…_

As she completed reading the letter.. she came forward and hugged him.. and pecked two kiss on his cheeks.. while he too kissed on her forehead.. her eyes were moist due to happiness… and he said that she always reminded him of their mother..

" I love you too bhaiya.. aur mujhe pata hai ap mujhse sabse jyada pyar karta hai.. aur care bhi karte hai…" she said parting from the hug…

"per ek baat apne galat likha hai…ap jyada romantic ho Vineet se… aur inta pyara date organise karna uske baas ke baat nei…" she said with a mocking face…

"oho.. accha.. toh ab usse iss meh bhi training dena parega kya mujhe…" Daya added .. then both of them started laughing…

Then they left for home in a while… and on the way Shreya was telling Daya how Vineet used to take her on dates and she even requested her brother to bring a sweet bhabi for her…

**We thank strangers for many minor favours but forget to express our love to those who really love and care for us…** **:) :) **

* * *

**A/n:** So, how was it.. i know nobody has liked it..

and Dareya lovers are ready to bash me... okey im ready for it...

what to do I ship Daya and Shreya as sibling... see even theit names rhyme with each other.. he he.. ;)

all types of feedbacks are acceptable... plz let me know how you feel.. :)

**love you all.. tkcr..  
**

**SS**


End file.
